An existing display supporting apparatus for mounting a display thereto can change its position only along a single direction, and is inconvenient to adjust to an optimal viewing position. When multiple displays are respectively mounted on the display supporting apparatuses, the position of each display can be adjusted by adjusting the position of the respective display supporting apparatus. Further, the position and fixing of each display supporting apparatus must be planned ahead as it is difficult to change its position afterwards. Thus, the displays may be irregularly arranged. In addition, after mounting the displays on the respective display supporting apparatuses, because the displays are quite near a wall surface or a wall-hanging frame, it is difficult to repair or replace a damaged display.